xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Smefanegan
is a Quincy serving under Swaggy Y.H. as Sternlichter "B" - The Batman. Having been forged into a warrior by a zombie apocalypse that was put down by Arthur in five seconds after he noticed it, Smefanegan now wanders the realms in search of similarly brain-dead beings to kill, and has recently found a treasure trove of targets among the inhabitants of a particular fanfiction wiki. Oh, and he's also a robot. Appearance Smefanegan is a strapping young man with short brown hair and a handlebar mustache blending into a manly beard. His general attire consists of a dark jacket over a red blazer, dark blue jeans, and bright pink, light-up Skechers shoes that only add to his manly manliness in combat, though he is known to sometimes wear only his underwear and a T-shirt with a pair of cherries emblazoned on the front for unknown reasons. Still manly. Personality Smefanegan is a complex individual with some very strange issues. For example, he will switch from speaking calmly and in a friendly manner to being a complete jerk for no real reason, and is also prone to making all sorts of random and aggressive gestures while speaking, no matter what he is saying or who he is speaking to. He has a knack for making people go from neutral to hating him in the span of a few passive-aggressive conversations, and he cucks the everloving hell out of any partners he has for reasons known only to him. Smefanegan's overall mannerisms make him seem more like a gangster in a city full of vice committing automobile theft on a grand scale than a regular cuddly bear, but he insists he is only in Swaggy Y.H.'s army for the memes and plushies. Smefanegan has a known love of the Pokemon Eevee and its various evolutions, and will only ever eat fruit. He dreams of being America's Top Robot Model and has a tendency to look straight at the air and monologue aloud about the bags of opium in his car. Plot If know what this is referencing, then you already know the plot. Powers and Abilities : Smefanegan can kill off beings of considerable power and importance, such that they might even be considered main characters if they so happened to be in a form of media, with considerable ease and joy by simply caving in their skulls with his might Cubat. This makes him one of the few men feared by the likes of Luigi, Spinge-Zuma, and even Kenpachi Shizuma himself; however, since he generally goes after brain-dead people, Asian-American apocalypse survivors, or Twilight authors on fanfiction.net, he has no interest in creating a vacuum of power by using his Schrift to its fullest extent. Fandom: Smefanegan knows everything there is to know about the manga series Detergent, the Pokemon Eevee, and the television show The Shambling Deceased, and can use that knowledge to his advantage in battles of wit and occasionally combat. Master Batman: Having wielded only his trusted Cubat for several consecutive years' worth of combat, Smefanegan is unmatched in his prowess of smashing people's bodies while simultaneously cutting them for additional damage, generally preferring to cave in the top of the head when possible. Spirit Weapon : Smefanegan's Spirit Weapon takes the form of a regular baseball bat wrapped in spiked Reishi wire. It is extremely powerful and durable, having once been used to smack an exploding nuke into orbit while suffering nary a scratch from the blast. *'Fear Inducement': While not exactly a controllable power like The Fear, the mere mention of Smefanegan's Cubat strikes fear into the hearts of all mortals and some immortals. It is said that Fidel Castro's death of "natural causes" came only seconds after he was told about Cubat for the first time, proving that just mentioning this fearsome weapon can be more effective than hundreds of assassination attempts. Quincy: Vollständig : Smefanegan enters a divine, holy, yet overtly manly form where everything on his person, from his clothing to his skin and eyes, inverts in color. Cubat also inverts in color to become more menacing and stuff. He generally only enters this form when his opponent/target has really pissed him off, not to conserve power but because they really deserve it. *'Enhanced Power': Smefanegan's overall power becomes equivalent to that of Superman Pre-Crisis in this form. However, he rarely displays this god-like strength and skill, preferring to smite his opponents with his special ability... * : Transforming Cubat into an enormous pitcher filled with Reishi bleach, Smefanegan drains the whole thing in one gulp and sprays it all over his opponent through his nostrils and eyes. The target is not only burned by the Reishi bleach disintegrating their organs, but is also verbally roasted by Smefanegan himself as they scream in agony. The collective pain inflicted by this technique has been compared to being forced to listen to the Bee Movie script being read aloud by Jerry Seinfeld, with every instance of "bee" replaced by Kristen Stewart reading the entirety of My Immortal. Trivia *See that profile image, the cuddly-looking guy in the clothes with the bat? Yeah, that was made entirely by yours truly in MS Paint and is in no way a picture of a real person stolen and used without permission. Neither are the personality traits and concepts included in this article. You've been warned, lawyers. Quotes *''"Going back to 872...no, Mommy, I don't want to go to school today!"''